legio_vifandomcom-20200213-history
Momentos, frases célebres y recopilaciones de la Legio VI Ferrata.
Por Drak Strummberg. En esta página, se podrá leer distintas frases o momentos que pasaron a la historia de la Legio VI Ferrata. Asimismo, también se explicará su significado, para que los nuevos legionarios o los viejos que hayan perdido la memoria puedan utilizarlas correctamente o hacer uso de ellas como retrospección literaria. Antes de comenzar con la lista, huelga decir que se agradecerá todo aquel que quiera contribuir con frases que haya recordado, se haya inventado o piense que puedan quedar bien aquí. No obstante, tendrán que cumplir unos requisitos: 1-Dichas de forma exclusiva por alguien de la Legio VI. 2''-''Deben de tener algo en especial, deben ser recordadas. 3-Deben superar el estricto control de calidad, conformado por Drak Strummberg(y nadie más, a ver quien se anima capullos). Una vez dicho esto, se procederá a escribirlas. Situaciones generales En este apartado se hablará de situaciones generales, sin ninguna autoría, copyright free. La cúpula del trueno: 'usada para decidir las disputas del clan, normalmente se hacia el duelo en M&B Warband (DOS HOMBRES ENTRAN, UNO SALE). '''El rey de Bosnia: '''el rey de Bosnia estaba ''on fire, ya que invadió a Escocia sin tener barcos ni costa. Debido a esto, se dijo popularmente que el rey de Bosnia estaba on fire, ''como sinónimo de estar que no paraba. Lo que no sabían es que estaba ''on fire de verdad, es decir, estaba ardiendo. Múltiples chistes han salido de ahí, pero son todos derivados de este primero. '''Larry: Desert Eagle (Deagle o Dígrel ''para los amigos) hallada en la habitación sellada con Superglú del mapa de Aperture en Killing Floor 1. '''Momento de suspense por la caída de la tienda de Steam en el año 2013: '''las razones fueron L4D2 gratis, Skyrim GOTY al 75%, Payday 2 al 75% y el EUIV rebajado, porcentaje indeterminado. '''Caballería deshonrosa:' es de todos saber que la caballería en el M&B Napoleonic Wars es deshonrosa. Blueberries en Unturned: 'Vídeo relevador. '''Dilema del gordo y el trailer: 'Artículo paracientífico. '''Votar para omitir en Left 4 Dead 2 cuando ya se han acabado los créditos: una vez acabados, se vota para omitir los créditos ya acabados, cumpliendo esta tradición milenaria. Chocolates valor; placer adulto. Danger, personaje mazao negro: la versión alternativa de Dengar que se maza 15h, duerme 8h y pasa 1h bebiendo batidos proteicos y comer. Garruleiros: los guerrilleros bizantinos de Eskel, que dieron esperanzas hasta que llego el stack de 22k con Mehmet II Osmanoglu. Dengar ha muerto: '''cuando explotaba en el GTA V. '''Ecotraso: el retraso que hicieron Karrig, Dengar y Drak con un coche eléctrico y ecológico en GTA V. Eran la "Ecoperativa". ¡Adelante mis valientes! ¡Chispa no!: '''siempre en este orden y cada frase dicha por una persona diferente. Por una sóla persona si no hay más legionarios. EU4, siendo Drak la Horda Oirat y Karrig Manchu: * '''Drak: "Lo siento, pero está mal ser una horda si eres musulmán, sólo la Gran Horda y Kazán pueden". * Karrig: "Y Qara Qoyunlu. Pero Qara Qoyunlu es bae". Ambos se reafirman sobre Qara Qoyunlu y el hecho de que es bae. Rubensoga está agobiado porque no funciona algo que está haciendo en Minecraft, lo cual suscita la siguiente conversación: * Karrig: "Díselo a la justice onee-chan". * Drak: "Hermana de justícia...". * Karrig (entre risas): "Eso suena a orden medieval". Cagon la puta, Eskel: '''cuando Eskel no puede jugar a algo o usar un programa porque lo tiene desactualizado. '''Legatus Karrig INFORMACIÓN NECESARIA, LEGADO KARRIG PASE POR RECEPCIÓN(DÍGALE FRASES A DRAK EN STEAM). La Renaixença no murió por la prohibición de la lengua catalana por parte de Franco, ¡Pòrcel mató a la Renaixença de aburrimiento con su poesía!: 2014, tras tener que releerse la obra de Roselló-Pòrcel. Soy como un panel solar, hasta que no hay cierto nivel de luz no funciono: 2014, a la una y media de la madrugada. Saber dibujar bien es la mejor capacidad para el día a día. Uno puede dibujar su propio porno. Es la autarquía en su estado más puro: 2015, 3:26 AM de un sábado. Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala; soy bizco: 'dicho después por el Legado Karrig tras haber gastado un cargador de 30 balas contra un zombí que estaba a menos de 5 metros. '¡Déjame ser estúpido!: 'esta frase fue dicha por Karrig mientras jugaba al Artificial Academy 2 y la profesora le presionaba. Fecha: 12/07/2016 a las 21:14. '¿Se quejan? Pues mis cojones en la mesa: '''dicha por Karrig, el 13/07/2016, tras ver como los japoneses no sacan juegos en Europa. '''Sólo te diré un monosílabo: una. Estar aflapado: '''día a día de nuestro legado. '''Bukkake astral: '''la paliza que recibirá Polonia y Lituania de manos de la Orden de Livonia y la Orden Teutónica. '''Son como esponjas, esponjas de dolor: '''refiriéndose a Finlandia, Karelia y Polotsk. '''No me jodas tú coño camarada: '''frente a Drak y su capacidad de habla. '''Y ahora robo su coche como parte del ritual: '''dicho después de quemar a un pescador vivo en la costa para apaciguar al dios de los coches con barcos en remolque Asediando Cleves, provincia de Lorena, sale el evento "Asediando en invierno". * '-'¡'''Estamos en agosto! Legalizar el Tuc medicinal. Le Pen de Arco: la Juana de la derecha alternativa. Este escudo me lo dió el César en persona: por escudo se puede entender lanza, espada, etc... Quiero conseguir las ideas de cantidad, defensiva y aristocrática. En otras palabras; voy a cagar tantos soldados que no sabrán de donde les vienen las pollas. Se metió la hostia del siglo; murió feliz: '''sobre Jebediah Kerman. '''Pollo portátil: así definió Karrig los huevos. ¿Por qué son infelices mis esclavos? No lo entiendo: '''Karrig jugando a Stellaris, siendo su raza la humana. '''Es una lenteja gigante: debate entre Drak y Karrig sobre qué son el FE espiritualista. Al principio Drak pensó que eran hongos, Karrig afirmó luego que eran una planta, más tarde Drak dijo que eran una calabaza, hasta que Karrig sentenció que eran lentejas gigantes. El ente en cuestión. Me dijeron que no había cojones, y ahora no los hay: '''sobre la cirugía de reasignación de sexo (hombre a mujer). '''Eres caballero de la Mesa del Imbécil: '''la mesa de caballeros de la Legio VI. '''La medicina podría ser automatizada en cualquier momento. ¿El porno? Imposible: '''Karrig convenciendo a Drak para que dibuje hentai y no se saque la carrera de Medicina. '''Tú lo llamas genocidio, yo lo llamo censo creativo de la población: golpe de genialidad de Karrig por WhatsApp. Acabo de encontrar un cholondro con living metal: '''había encontrado un planeta con metal viviente. '''Ahora cuando meo ya no sale en un rayo concentrado: '''la frase que usará Karrig para decir que es mujer. '''Justice onee-chan: onee-chan plana. Tendré cojones in absentia: '''el futuro próximo. '''Megáfono frío: refiriéndose al fonendoscopio. Juzgar es el trabajo de Dios, y yo no quiero quitarle el trabajo que la cosa está muy chunga: Dios lleva en el curro bastante tiempo. Centurión Dengar INFORMACIÓN NECESARIA, CENTURIO DENGAR PASE POR RECEPCIÓN(DÍGALE FRASES A DRAK EN STEAM). ¡'Le he metido un fuego!*: '''dicho por nuestro Centurión después de incendiar un tanque en World of Tanks. *Se cuestiona si dijo metido o pegado. '''Sonidos de Dengar:' sonidos que se creían hechos por un Predator, más tarde se descubrió que eran de Dengar. Voy a caer encima de ti: 'dicho por Dengar cuando cae encima de alguien en GTA V. '¿Maldicho está mal dicho?: '''filosofía gratuita por parte de nuestro centurio. '''Tengo una estrategia para ganar la carrera; no frenar: segundos antes de meterse una hostia. Chabola gigante: refiriéndose a una mansión multimillonaria. Me gusta pinchar ruedas: Dengar refiriéndose a las ruedas enemigas en GTA V. Hay que refrescarse: bebiéndose un Sprunk en un búnker a 40ºC. Decurio Eskel NFORMACIÓN NECESARIA, DECURIO ESKEL PASE POR RECEPCIÓN(DÍGALE FRASES A DRAK EN STEAM) Método Eskel: '''el método que utiliza Eskel para convencer a la gente de jugar a lo que él quiere. Suele usar Skype (opuesto al método hipotético/axiomatico-deductivo). Este metodo es secreto, nadie debe saber como funciona exactamente (consiste en tener iniciativa). '''Vamos a arreglar a un negro: '''dicho por Eskel en Unturned momentos antes de "arreglar" a un negro, jugando con Drak y rubensoga. El negro era Drak. '''Me gusta llenar agujeros: '''Eskel, mientras jugaba con Drak a Terraria, 15-12-2015. '''Por cierto Drak, ¿te has comprado una máscara antigás de gas?: '''Eskel, 29/02/2016 20:31, Whatsapp Después de darle antorchas: * '''Pues sí que me da rápido, mi ex me daba más lento: '''Misma partida. '''No sé conducir de forma segura: '''Eskel después de conducir un cortacésped/kart que se desviaba hacia la derecha por una carretera llena de baches en Irlanda. '''Si alguna vez estás en un aprieto, Karrig vendrá y te salvará: '''en una partida de EU IV, donde Eskel era Dinamarca y perdía una guerra contra nativos. Karrig donó 700 ducados para la causa. '''En el Nether no hay nada agresivo excepto los Ghasts que son agresivos: '''Eskel sobre la fauna del Nether. '''Decurio Drak NFORMACIÓN NECESARIA, DECURIO DRAK PASE POR RECEPCIÓN(DÍGALE FRASES A DRAK EN STEAM) ¿Me está tirando los Tohos?: '''dicho por Drak cuando en Ventalia (Windhelm para los hipsters Karrig ) una niña con flores se acercó a Drak de forma lasciva. '''A ver, vamos a pickear la lock...: '''después de ser agredido sexualmente por la niña, Drak decidió forzar una cerradura. No se acordaba de la traducción, y fue a lo basto. '''Espera, creo que se me marcan los pectorales: '''Drak, partida de Terraria con Eskel, 15-12-2015. '''La conducción de Drak en Arma 3: '''conocida por sus explosiones. Endureció a Michael Bay. Enterró a Karrig y Guti. '''Me cago en la puta de ese arbusto de veinte centímetros: '''Arma 3 in a nutshell. '''Algunas legiones llegaron a Roma: '''en efecto, algunas legiones llegaron a Roma. Otras no. (Hablando del HS-129B-2): ' * '''Esta cosa es el polígono supremo. Es como Lara Croft en sus inicios.' Sobre Fusou y Yamashiro en el videojuego Kantai Collection/Colección de Flotas: * Pues me ringeo a ambas. Flota para embarcar barcos: siempre es necesario barcos que embarquen otros barcos. ¿Es obligatorio que coman?: Drak, al haber amaestrado una bestia salvaje en Creativerse y ver que le pide comida. Tengo que ver más hentai. Caeré sobre ellos con la furia de diez mil soles: '''Team Fortress 2, Drak caía sobre el enemigo haciendo que ardieran y procurándoles moderado dolor. '''La verdad es que es difícil encontrar hentai que te sirva para reírte y hacerte una pajichueli. ¡'Rushéale!': Bueno, ya no... ¡Está en el tron!: dicho por Drak cuando quería decir tren, causando que Karrig se descojonara pues ya tenía la alarma sonando. Dicha ronda de CS:GO fue perdida, pero se lo pasaron muy bien. Me gusta visitar cementerios y leer lo que pone en las lápidas: El día a día del mago de batalla. Sobre Juana de Arco en Fate: * Karrig: ¿Cuales son adultas?" * Drak: Todas son adultas, excepto la niña. Puedo debasear mi currencia: '''Drak, sobre ganar dinero fácil a costa de corrupción. La frase original era "debase currency". '''Braguitas y samuráis: '''Título de un proyecto que todavía está por iniciarse. '''Hay un video hentai de un hentai: '''Drak intentando ligar con desconocidos. '''Literalmente fue con un chaleco sin mangas: '''refiriéndose a Danny alias "El Conde". '''Legionario Rubensoga En una partida de L4D2: * Karrig: ¿Qué color de pelo tiene? * Ruben:' Corto.' Machacasaurio: también conocido como Charger del L4D2.